The Zappys (transcript)
Script *''(Timmy wiggles his teeth)'' *'Timmy' Oh, drat! *''(Cosmo and Wanda appears in night clothes with Cosmo holding a teddy bear)'' *'Cosmo' Uh, what's wrong Timmy? *'Timmy:' It's terrible! My tooth is loose! Hey, you're my fairy godparents, can you guys fix it so it won't fall out? *'Cosmo:' Woah, sorry Timmy, but that's tooth fairy territory. *'Wanda' Oh, the Tooth Fairy. Why is she the most popular fairy? *'Cosmo:' What did you expect? She puts money under people's pillows. *'Timmy:' Hate to lose this tooth, it made me famous! *''(Timmy's tooth awards glitter)'' *'Wanda:' (poofs with Cosmo near Timmy's awards) Wow! Must be nice to have all those awards. *'Cosmo:' We've never won anything. *'Fairy Mailman:' Message for Cosmo and Wanda, (unfolds the letter) Roses are red, violets are blue, Sugar is sweet.... and you guys have been nominated for our "Outstanding GodParenting Addition" at this year's Zappy Awards! *'Timmy:' That doesn't rhyme. *'Cosmo:' Who cares! Did you hear that, Wanda? *'Cosmo and Wanda:' We're up for a Zappy! *'Wanda:' We've never been nominated for anything before. *'Timmy:' Why not? *'Cosmo:' Well, Timmy, our godparent career is been specialled with...uh...what's the word I'm looking for, dearest? *'Wanda:' Failures. *'Cosmo:' Yeah, yeah, that's it! Yeah... that's it... *'Timmy:' It says here... that I have to come with you. *'Cosmo and Wanda:' What are we waiting for? *''(Cosmo and Wanda pulls out their wands and takes Timmy with them to Fairy World)'' *''(Scene changes to Planet Fairywood, at the entrance)'' *'Wizzy' Thanks for watching FTV, Fairy Television! I'm Wizzy. I'm your host and I'm outside live at this year's Zappy Awards. *''(scene points to the Red Carpet)'' *'Wizzy:' Yes, sir, there's certainly no shortage of magic celebrities here tonight! *''(Santa Claus, Merlin the magician, Mother Nature and a blue skinned fairy and Cupid waving at their fans cheering as they flew over the Red Carpet)'' *'Wizzy:' I still don't see... wait! There he is, the toughest fairy in the universe, fed instructor from the Fairy Academy, Jorgen Von Strangle! *''(crowd boos as Jorgen walks on the Red Carpet, stopping in front of Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy)'' *'Jorgen' Hello, tiny little creatures. *'Cosmo:' Uh... hello, Jorgen. This is Timmy, the boy we watch over. (smilling with Wanda as Timmy waves) *'Jorgen:' And this is Winston. He's the boy I watch over. Make a wish, now! (pointing his charging wand at Winston) *'Winston' I wish I could see the age of twelve! (cries) *'Jorgen:' Haha, he always makes that one. *''(Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other; scene changes to the assembly)'' *'Announcer:' Fairies and magic folk! Here is your host for this year's Zappy Awards, Billy Crystal Ball! *'Billy Crystal Ball' (with no head) Good evening, I'm Billy Crystal Ball, and I wanna show you how to get a head in line... (poofs up his head) like this, (laughs) Oh, I just made it up, but don't worry, I've got seventy-right million of them. *''(Jorgen zapped his wand at Billy Crystal Ball to get his attention, Billy dodges)'' *'Jorgen:' Start the show. Do it now! *''(Billy gulps, and does a happy pose, then runs away)'' *''(scene changes to Billy's podium)'' *'Billy:' And now, the nominees for best costume design. *''(Billy shows 3 nominees, One fairy, who is a magician with a beautiful look. The crowd ooooohs)'' *''(The other fairy has a water fountain on her head, the crowd ahhhhs)'' *''(Jorgen, the last nominee, does nothing but stands there. The crowd boos)'' *'Billy:' And the Zappy goes to... *''(Jorgen, preparing to zap his wand at Billy)'' *'Billy:' Ha, what do you know? Jorgen Von Strangle! (the crowd argues) *'Jorgen:' Thank you! (pushes Billy off with one finger) You like me, you really like me. (points his wand at the audience) You must like me! *''(crowd, also Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy, boos... but then cheers)'' *'Billy:' (with bandages around his right eye) And now, the award for best magical appearance. *''(A fairy with red shirt appears in a swirling motion, another fairy appears in an pixelated graphics, and Jorgen blasts through, creating an explosion)'' *'Billy:' (hairless and with large bumps on top of his head) Congratulations. *'Jorgen:' (takes the zappy) Haha! (Billy Crystal Ball falls down off-screen with a thud) I don't want to thank anybody, but Me! *'Timmy:' What? Is everybody afraid of that guy!? *'Cosmo and Wanda:' Yes! *'Timmy:' Oh... *'Billy:' (with bandages all over his body and a blood pressure machine) And now, the award for best overall godparenting. For this award, each child must explain why they love their fairy godparents, and the nominees are... Sally and Stan. *'Stan' Why do you love me, Sally? *'Sally' I don't know. (money given to her from Stan) Oh, now I remember! I love you Stanley! *''(crowd cheers)'' *'Billy:' Jorgen and his boy, Winston. *'Jorgen:' Why do you love me, Winston? *'Winston:' Because you told me to... *'Jorgen:' Because I tell you to what? *'Winston:' Because you told me to, sir! *'Billy:' Congratulations, Jorgen! Oh, uh.. Timmy? *'Timmy:' Yeah? *'Billy:' Why do you love your fairy godparents? *'Timmy:' Why? What do you mean, why? They're my best friends. *''(everyone is shocked)'' *'Timmy:' Well, they make me feel safe, They make me feel special, they make me feel loved, and they may make a few mistakes, but... they're my pals, and I love them more than antying! *'Cosmo and Wanda:' (tears of joy) Oh, Timmy! (hug Timmy) *'Billy:' (cries) Nah! Guess what, Timmy! Your godparents win! *''(crowd cheers)'' :Crowd: Yay! Timmy! *'Billy:' (giving the trophy to Cosmo and Wanda) Congratulations! *'Jorgen:' (zaps his wand again at Billy) I beg your pardon, but I think you have something that belongs to me. *'Timmy:' No way, dude! You're not getting this award! Right, guys? *'Cosmo and Wanda:' Uh... yeah, right. *'Jorgen:' (pulls the pillow holding the zappy toward himself) *'Timmy:' No! (pulls it back toward him) *'Cosmo and Wanda:' Timmy! (They help Timmy pull it back) *''(The tug of war was so powerful that the force pushed the Zappy award towards Timmy's teeth)'' *'Timmy:' OW! (Timmy's tooth fall off his mouth, on the ground. Pillows fall over them) *''(The crowd gasps, as the magic from the tooth caused the magical tooth fairy, in her bathing towel, to appear)'' *'Cosmo and Timmy:' (as Wanda makes wasn't amused) The Tooth Fairy! *'Cosmo:' (sniffs her sent) Minty, not mediciny. *'Tooth Fairy'What's the meaning of... (photographer prepares to take a picture; the Tooth Fairy poses; the photographer takes a picture) ...this? You weren't supposed to lose this tooth for 6 days, 4 hours and 3 minutes. *'Timmy:' Well, mam. (pointing at Jorgen) He made it fall out. *'Jorgen:' (hiding his wand) Hi, Honey! *'Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda:' Honey!? *'Tooth Fairy:' He's got nice teeth, Jorgen darling. How many times have I told you how I hate being seen in public (shouts) without my makeup!? (furious at Jorgen, then smiling at the people; she picks up Jorgen by his ear) Now then, I think you should apologize for knocking this young man's tooth out. *'Jorgen:' Y-yes, my little bicospit. Timmy, is there anything me or my muscles can do to make it up for you? *'Timmy:' Well, can I have my tooth back? *'Tooth Fairy:' Sorry, (gives Timmy quarters) but I have a very strict, no-return policy. *'Jorgen:' Timmy, (take his teeth out) Take mine! They're large, shiny and POWERFUL! *'Timmy:' Wow, thanks. Congratulations on your award, you too! *'Cosmo and Wanda:' Thanks, Timmy! *'Wanda:' But we didn't really care if we won or not. *'Timmy:' How come? *'Cosmo:' Because our real reward is just being with you! *'Timmy:' Oh, thanks guys! *''(scene changes to Turner house)'' *'Mrs. Turner' Here's your pancakes, Timmy. *'Timmy:' Thanks, Mom! (chomping on the whole pancakes with the teeth Jorgen gave him) *'Mr. Turner' Hmm, must be all that chloride in the water. *''(Timmy swallows his pancakes, and smiles with Cosmo and Wanda in their fish form)'' Category:Episode transcripts